Boy for Sale
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Their pasts steeped in sorrow, something they would rather forget. Will the two unforunate souls lost to their own personal demons find love in each other? Nothing is broken...


Yamia:hajimemashite and konichiwa minna-sans! this Yamia is back, this time with a new Kingdom Hearts fanfic! yatte!

Brago:why don't you do me a favor and stop making these crappy fanfics?

Yamia:oh Brago, you silly little kawaii baka! i can't do that even for you! unless you were Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, L'ArcenCiel, GacktJob, T.M.Revolution, or-

Brago:i get it already! just shut up...

Yamia:but i will listen to you if you-CENSORED.(giggle)

Brago:did you just censor yourself?

Yamia:yep, if people wanna know what i said, they have to e-mail me and request that i tell them what i said...

Brago:great, now you have me curious...i hate you.

Yamia:i love you too Brago-kun! now say the disclaimer!

Brago:one day i shall destroy you...

Yamia:and until that day comes, say the disclaimer!

Brago:grr...this Yamia does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that appear in here that are not hers. she doesn't own Zatch Bell and me(wahh! please let me have you Brago-kun!) NO!anyway, she only owns the places she creates, the people she creates and what not. are you happy now?

Yamia:(hugs Brago) yes, very much so. enjoy the story everyone! Milordo Z...ha!

---- ---- ---- ----

Boy for Sale

Chapter 1

---- ---- ---- ----

'_This cheering crowd...this feeling of being elevated to such great heights...'_

"Your in my eyes, your in my heart. But it means nothing to me like having you near me."

_'Whats wrong with me?'_

"I need you! I want you! Let all of your wonderful love come to me!"

_'Why does none of this...make me feel whole?'_

"Come into my arms..."

_'Why won't someone save me?'_

-----

"RIKU!"

"RIKU I LOVE YOU!"

"RIKU PLEASE MARRY ME!"

The subject of all the screams walked by his many fans who were cheering his name and throwing love and marriage vows his way. Riku paid attention to none of them as he was determined to get to his waiting limo without another riot or fight beakig out. The last time he responded to a fan who screamed she loved him, a fight had broken out over who he had said 'I love you too' back to.

Riku had finally reached his ride, climbed in and slammed the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he settled himself into the seats. His fans bombarded the car with shouts and tears, signs and fists. He growled slightly and closed the shades on the windows, muttering 'crazy fans'.

"Where to sir?"the chauffer in the front asked.

Riku thought for a moment.

"Go to Sanctuary Bar."

"Of course sir."

Riku digged into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and threw the rest of the packet into the seat next to him. His hand wnet beck into his pocket and drew out his lighter. He lit his cigarette and took a long drag of it. he threw his lighter aside as well and open the window next to him. He saw the buildings all lit up run by the limo. The cool breeze hit his face and pushed back his long silver bangs, revealing bright blue eyes. He took another drag of his cig. and releaxed back into his seat. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride.

----

_'Please don't...'_

_'But Riku, I thought you loved me?'_

_'If you're going to do this to me...then I don't think I can love you anymore.'_

_'Riku, I still love you. I will have-'_

----

The car jerked foward and Riku was awakend forcibly. He looked outside his open window and saw Sanctuary Bar soflty lit up against the summer night. The chauffer opened Riku's door and he stepped out. He Riku threw his cigarette aside and thanked his driver. He walked into the establishment and went straight to the bar.

"Hey, is Axel here yet?" Riku asked the bartender.

"Yes he is. He left to make a phone call though."

"Alright then, until he gets here, give me the usual."

"Its because of you and Axel that my stock of Fira Wine is running out."

"Heh, its not our fault it tastes so good."

The bartender gave Riku a mock glare and went to work making Riku's drink. Riku sighed and started to messing with his hair. He secretly glared at the couple next to him who were acting all happy and shit. Everywhere he looked there were couples acting all lovely dovey. Yeah he had a few trysts with some of his fans, both male and female, but that was only to feed his sexual desires. He wanted a permenant lover, one he could love forever. And someone who would love him back. But that was looking like that would never happen.

"Yo Riku! What are you doing here?"

Riku turned around in his seat and saw his spiky red-head friend come up to him. Axel slapped him on the back and sat down next to Riku. Riku just glared at his friend.

"Another hard concert huh? Cause thats the only reason you ever come here."Axel asked.

"That concert zapped me of the last of my energy. I was surprised I even made it to the fucking car." Riku took a sip of his drink and layed his head down on the table.

"Hey, its like I always say 'Life's a bitch.'. Just because your a mega-rich rock star-"

"Pop star."Riku corrected from his spot on the table.

"Fine then POP star, life isn't going to be any easier for you. You should get yourself a lover y'know..."

"Shut up. You know everyone you bring me is either after my money or something else. I surprised you snagged yourself a lover."

"Hey, don't say anything bad about Roxas."

Riku picked his head off the table and looked straight at Axel.

"I wasn't, I was just surprised you were able to get one."

"Im getting ready to punch you Riku."

"Im getting ready to smack you, but we can't have everything now can we?"Riku smirked.

"Urusai, you little brat. And drink your wine."

"Hai okaa-san." Riku took a sip of his drink and stuck his tounge out at Axel. He flicked Riku back.

Throughout the evening, Riku and Axel talked about nonsense and ordering all the Fira Wine they could and getting the bartender throughly pissed off by the second. It soon reached two in the morning and Axel and Riku were still there, drinking Fira Wine. The bartender finally had enough.

"Alright you two, you both have had enough! You're already drunk!" the bartender yelled.

A very drunk Riku looked at the bartender and gave her a very goofy smile.

"Hey Reiko-chan, thats a lie. We're not drunk, jus a little dizzy."

"Yeah, and Im the Emperess. Give me your cellphone Riku." Reiko demanded, sticking her hand in his face.

"Ok ok, lets not get violent." Riku handed her his cell.

"Hey why do you need his cell Reiko-chan? Do you wanna become his lover?" Axel asked, leaning heavily against Riku.

"No I don't want to become his lover! I have a husband and you two know it! Im calling Riku's driver to bring you two home."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about Roxas...and his brother." Axel said suddenly, dragging out his wallet to pay for all their drinks.

"Roxas has a brother? How come I never knew about that!" Riku responded angrily.

"Because you never asked you nimrod. His name is Sora, he's a year younger than Roxas."

"How old is Roxas?"

"Twenty-five. But the thing is, Sora is being sold to people."

"Hes a prostitute? Dude, whats up with him?"

"No, Sora doesn't go around on the street selling himself for people in cars. He was forced into it when he was little. The yakuza killed Sora and Roxas's parents because of an unpaid debt. Roxas escaped because of Sora, but Sora didn't get out. They took him and started selling him at a young age to powersul businessmen. All for money..."

"Woah, thats deep..."

"I know."

"Hey you two, your ride is here." Reiko yelled to the men.

"Arigato Reiko!" They yelled out happily.

Axel and Riku stumbled their way to the waiting limo. With help from Reiko and the chauffer, they made it there without injury. The two friends started talking about nonsense again as they were driven to Axel's house, but were silent the rest of the way. Soon enough, they were infront of the house Axel and Roxas shared. Riku poked Axel in the face to wake him up.

"Yo Axel, get up you lazy bum. You're home."

"Leave me alone you little prick. I have a major hangover thanks to you."

"Your welcome. Oh look, here comes Roxas."

Axel loked out the window and saw a very angry Roxas started yelling and shouting but no words got through to the two guys waiting inside.

"Welp Axel," Riku smiled and patted Axel on the shoulder."Good luck, and if you're alive tomorrow, we'll hang out together."

Axel glared at Riku."Thanks a bunch you asshole." Axel opened the dorr and everything that Roxas had been screaming came at them fullforce.

"-AND DO YOU REALIZE WHAT FUCKING TIME IT IS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AXEL! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU EVER PULL THIS SHIT AGAIN I'LL-"

The red-head closed the door, cutting off Roxas's rant. Riku saw Axel bowing and apologising while they walked into their house. He laughed his head off as his chauffer drove away.

----

;You have no messages.;

"Huh, I guess Axel is then. Or screwing Roxas silly."

Riku laughed silently as he made his way to his room. He saw his dog sleeping on his bead, deep within the covers. He smiled and started to get underdressed, slipping into a pair of pajama pants. He slid under the covers with his dog and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sora...you have a past just like mine. One we would rather forget. Maybe one day, we'll meet up."

Riku closed his eyes and fell into a sleep plauged with dreams of his past.

----

Yamia:yay! chapter one is over!

Brago:finally we can go to sleep already.

Yamia:i know right. i don't even know what time it is...so everyone please review and have a goodnights sleep! ja for now!


End file.
